Happy familys
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: have you ever wondered what wolfs parents were like or where they came from...


Deep in the second kingdom a castle stood and still does today, The ansestoral home  
of Queen Riding Hood III, But at the time of our story she was only a girl and her mother was  
Queen. She had an older sister, the air to the throne but this riding hood was different from  
her ansestors, there was something in her blood that was different.  
Her name was Vix and it was know she was different from an early age that she was different,  
she preffered red meat and ate hardly any vegitables. Noone wanted to believe it because of the  
family history and they made sure she didn't come into contact with anyother wolfs when she was  
out. But one day she went out on her own for once escaping the constant supervision of the guards  
and her family.  
She walked around the marketwearing an ancle length black dress and her ancle length grey coat,  
people found this strange because traditionaly the house of ridding hood wore only red when they were in public.  
she walked through the street but stopped at the entrance to an allyway, she didn't know why but she felt drawn to  
the entrance. Then from the darkness came a tall man appeared, he was like her and from that moment she knew  
exactly what she was and what her family had been hiding from her all those years.  
They sat and talked for hours but not about anything in paticular. Just talking about their lives.  
He was tall, with dark hair and eyes to match. He dressed in dark cloths and his walk was confident.  
His parents were both fully human like her's so it was unknown in both familys were the blood  
came from. His name was krim.  
After meeting him vix did not want to return home she wanted to leave the second kingdom  
forever with him never to return. They made plans to leave that very night and did by the light of  
the full moon. They traveled across the border to the fourth kingdom but they were safe nowhere because  
nomatter where they went wolf's were being burnt for the deaths of livestock and villagers.  
Eventually while they were walking through the disenchanted forrest, near little lamb village,  
they came across a small abandoned wood cottage where they stayed for several years.  
They had four cubs, the eldest was wolf then came his twin sisters, nexk and dia, then the youngest  
a boy called Niven. For years the family stayed in the wood cottage somehow avoiding confrontation from the  
nearby villagers. Untill one day eight years since they first came to the wood...  
That day the sky was very dark as Vix walked from the woods to the nearby village, everything seamed different,  
she was making the journey because krim had not returned the night before she was very worried, he never  
stayed out all night. As she neared the village she could hear shouting "burn him, burn him" as she grew closer  
she saw krim he was being dragged to the court room in the center of the village she followed the angry villagers  
in a panic they couldn't take him away it just wasn't right.  
The court room was large with an oddly shaped jury box which contained a great many sheep, as she looked at  
them vix began to get very hungry there was noone else around they had all gone to grt ready for the trial.  
she crept up to the jury box and somehow her face changed, her eyes turned deep orange for a second and her teeth  
grewwithin a matter of minuets the jury box was clear and the only trace being the wool scattered around the room   
and the blood on vix's face and hands. all of a sudden the villagers burst in they saw the mess around her  
and with great anger through her into the wittnes box with krim. they both stood there knowing that there was  
no way they would get away, they were sentenced without evidence, they were to be burnt at the stake together.  
Now the cubs were curious there parents had been away for quite a while all four of them trailed to the   
edge of the village but did not enter because they were afraid of the villagers from where they stood they could  
make out the shape of a bonfire in the center was a large wooden stake to which were tied two people. As the fire  
was lit the cubs bowed their heads for they knew that they would never see their mother or father again. as the  
fire burnt out and the villagers returned to their houses the youngest cub niven took a small bottle out of his pocket  
and after a while picked up enough corage to go into the village he gathered some ashes from the dead fire and put  
them in the bottle which he sealed and carried with him for the whole time the other three knew him.  
Niven moved away after that he was only three but wolfs can look after themselves from a very young age,  
he was last seen in the fairy kingdom. wolf remained in the fourth kingdom and stayed in the old woodcottage  
before he was sent to the snow white memorial prison for sheep worrying. Nexk and Dia did something noone ever  
thought they would they wewnt different ways Nexk went back to the second kingdom to inform her mothers family  
and Dia traveled to the troll kingdom.  
If vix had lived a few days longer the second kingdom would have had a different queen because not long  
after that day her mother took ill and died of food poisoning. Nexk heard this news when she arrived at the house of red  
castle. the new queen was grieved by the news of her sisters death and took Nexk on as a maid in the castle. And here ends  
the story, well this one anyway...   



End file.
